COWOK KEREN
by Ai Cute
Summary: Menghela nafas panjang, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kiba adalah beban berat untuk Naruto. "Semboyannya para sniper itu one shoot one kill, yang artinya satu kali tembak langsung eksekusi. Gue maunya gitu. Sekali menyatakan cinta sama cewek, langsung nikah. Itu baru namanya cowok keren." One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


COWOK KEREN

Summary : Menghela nafas panjang, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kiba adalah beban berat untuk Naruto. "Semboyannya para sniper itu _one shoot one kill_ , yang artinya satu kali tembak langsung eksekusi. Gue maunya gitu. Sekali menyatakan cinta sama cewek, langsung nikah. Itu baru namanya cowok keren." One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : MaleNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Pair : NaruKiba just friend

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Kantin sekolah sedang dibajak gerombolan remaja unyu dari kelas XI IPA2, yang lagi kelaparan berat, setelah dicekoki Kakashi-sensei dengan rumus-rumus rumit yang kagak tahu apa gunanya, 1.5 jam nonstop sampai teller. Kepala mereka sampai berkunang-kunang dibuatnya. Betapa senangnya mereka, begitu bel sekolah bunyi. Tanpa menunggu sang sensei keluar, mereka langsung berduyun-duyun membajak seluruh kantin untuk mereka sendiri.

Mereka asyik memberi makan bakteri-bakteri baik yang berkembang biak di dalam saluran pencernaan mereka yang kelaparan, mengacuhkan teriakan marah dari murid-murid kelas lain yang juga punya kepentingan yang sama, yakni cari makanan. Prinsip mereka, yang penting aku kenyang, bodo amat yang lain. Benar-benar egois. Maklumlah mereka masih muda, masih kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah melalui proses demo dan acungan clurit dimana-mana, barulah gerombolan anak alay itu memberi tempat pada teman-teman sekelas mereka lainnya untuk menikmati hidangan yang sama di kantin. Syukurlah, diantara anak-anak itu seperti Kiba dan Naruto, masih ada yang punya cukup otak untuk mau mengalah, sebelum terjadi tawuran massal dan berdarah-darah antar sesama warga KHS (Konoha High School).

Kiba dan Naruto, dua sahabat karib yang selalu satu sekolah dan sebangku dari TK sampai SMU memilih duduk di pojokan agar lebih puas menikmati makan siangnya. Sambil menyantap makan siang, keduanya terlibat dalam percakapan seru. Sesekali terdengar cekakak cekikik dari bibir mereka, hingga menuai delikan sadis dari orang-orang yang merasa terganggu.

Well, tapi ingat! Jangan nuduh mereka bergosip! Karena, bergosip itu sudah hak paten cewek, sedang untuk cowok, istilah mereka diskusi. Dan jangan kira bahan obrolan mereka berat ala tokoh-tokoh yang sedang terlibat diskusi Nasional yang sering ditonton bokapnya Naruto di TV. Itu sih kejauhan namanya.

So, apa sih yang lagi didiskusiin dua remaja kita ini? Itu sih gampang ditebak. Mereka kan masih remaja yang lagi unyu-unyunya dan masih fresh, jadi topik obrolan mereka pun masih ringan dan tidak jauh-jauh dari dunia remaja masa kini. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan masalah cewek?

"Oy, Nar!" sapa Kiba setelah menghabiskan semangkok ramennya hingga licin.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto tak jelas. Ia kesulitan menyahuti panggilan Kiba karena masih berkonsentrasi penuh menyantap ramennya penuh hikmat, 11-12 dengan orang yang sedang mengheningkan cipta.

"Elo nggak pengin gitu punya pacar? Biar laku. Cuman elo lho, cowok di kelas kita yang belum punya gandengan. Truk aja gandengan, kamu kok _alone_ mulu." Celoteh Kiba dengan mulut beo-nya yang cerewetnya minta ampun dan dibumbui dengan sedikit kosakata berbahasa Inggris sebagai penyedap kalimatnya.

"Kagak!" balas Naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiba yang kembali kumat pengakit ngototnya, minta alasan.

"Loe tuh ya, udah dijawab masih aja ngotot nanya. Heran deh gue." Keluh Naruto dengan sifat kepo dan ngotot sohibnya dari orok ini.

"Ya, gue kan pengin tahu alasannya, Nar." Dalih Kiba masih bersikukuh nanya kenapa?

"Alasannya simple, karena gue kagak mau. Gue bukan tipe anak alay yang doyan mengumbar kata cinta murahan, ke semua gadis yang lewat depan mata. Kalau gue tipe orang kayak gitu, mungkin dari dulu gue udah jadi playboy kelas kakap. Karena cari pacar itu gampang. Tinggal ngoceh, 'I love you' sambil bawa bunga mawar dan mamerin tongkrongan keren, nanti pasti banyak cewek-cewek yang antre, khususnya yang matre."

"Oh..." gumam Kiba manggut-manggut, entah ngerti entah tidak. Maklum kapasitas otaknya tergolong kecil, dan daya tangkapnya secepat kompie pentium 3.

"Dan satu lagi, alasan kenapa gue kagak mau cari pacar. Itu karena gue bercita-cita jadi sniper. Tahukan sniper itu apaan?"

"Tahulah, elo pikir gue ini apa. Sniper itu orang yang kerjaannya nembak, kan?" kata Kiba dengan sedikit bernada tinggi, merasa tersinggung karena secara tidak langsung disindir sebagai orang dengan daya pikir lemot.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu artinya."

"Trus apa hubungannya?"

Menghela nafas panjang, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Kiba adalah beban berat untuk Naruto. "Semboyannya para sniper itu _one shoot one kill_ , yang artinya satu kali tembak langsung eksekusi. Gue maunya gitu. Sekali menyatakan cinta sama cewek, langsung nikah. Itu baru namanya cowok keren."

Kiba nelen ludah dengan raut wajah salah tingkah, karena Naruto bicara dengan nada tinggi dan sorot mata tajam plus galak padanya. Soalnya kan Kiba sering gonta-ganti pacar, dan berkali-kali bilang I love you gitu sama cewek. Dia kan jadi merasa kalau Naruto sedang menyindirnya.

"Iya dech, keren. Elo emang keren." Ujarnya menyetujui dengan tubuh lemas.

Kemudian Kiba beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan gontai kembali ke kelas. Bicara dengan Naruto emang nguras energi dan emosi. Naruto selalu bisa mematahkan argumennya dan tetap tegar dengan prinsipnya yang kolot itu, meski ia seorang diri saja yang mempraktekannya.

Nah buat para reader yang cowok. Ingat ya? Jadilah cowok bertipe One shoot one kill, dan bukannya _ten shoot one kill_ , berpuluh-puluh kali bilang I lope u eh ujung-ujungnya penipu. Itu sih nggak dewasa dan nggak jantan namanya. Apalagi keren. Uuh, jauh...

Ucapkanlah cinta saat kau benar-benar cinta dan sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikan dia pasangan sehidup sematimu, bukan karena dorongan nafsu. Please, jangan jadi cowok murahan, umbar cinta kayak cabe kiloan. Kalau itu masih loe lakukan, pantes dech kalau loe menyandang title cabe-cabean.

THE END


End file.
